Sora
by SSJVegeta-kk6
Summary: THIS STORY WAS ADOPTED FROM CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU i do not own inuyasha please review and tell me what you think
1. PLEASE READ

Hi guys this is SSJVegetakk6 her and I have just adopted the story sora from I can't live without you

I was very upset when I found out she was done with her story.

I decided that I would try to take it up from where she left off so please read and enjoy and please tell me how I am doin


	2. Sora 1

The group continued their battle with Naraku with a little help from Sesshomaru and Koga. They finally defeated him and they were exhausted. But Kagome kept worrying about everyone but herself so she started going around the group healing everyone that was until she got to Sesshomaru. She looked up at the intimidating Inu and saw he was looking ahead of her. So instead of touching him without his permission she decided it was best to ask him first. But when she was about to speak he cut her off.

'Miko what do you want?' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard him talk.

'I just wanted to heal your wounds but it seems that they are already healed' kagome said. Sesshomaru was trying to keep from pouncing on the little miko but she was making it quite hard with her standing so close.

'Hn this Sesshomaru is fine miko but what about yourself' Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

'What do you mean Sesshomaru' Kagome asked tilting her head side cutely.

'Miko look at your clothes' Sesshomaru stated the smirk still on his face.

When she looked down she saw that her clothes were torn in various places and she had blood all over her. But what got her to really realize that she had torn clothing was when she looked up to see a wolf and a hanyou eyeing her like a juicy piece of steak. Just then she remembered there was a hot spring nearby. With that thought she grabbed her backpack and raced out of the field to the hot spring. Sesshomaru was chuckling in his head and was thankful and pissed off that the two men got aroused the sight of the miko. He was thankful because the smell of their arousal covered up his. He was happy that his hakamas were baggy because otherwise the little miko would have seen his hard on. Not that he minded it was just that he didn't want to scare the little miko because he was aroused by the sight of her. That was the last thing he needed. Sesshomaru started planning on how he was going to woo the little miko. Oh the next few days were going to be fun.


	3. Sora 2

As soon as she got to the hot spring she stripped of her clothing and quickly got in. when she got comfortable she started cleaning herself.

"I didn't think Sesshomaru had a sense a humor but it's kind of twisted" she thought to herself. But with that thought alone a certain someone decided to let her see a side of him no one ever saw. Oh yes this was going to be fun indeed. The little miko didn't know what she was in for. Now this is a little secret that Sesshomaru never let anyone know. Hell his father nor did his mother know about him knowing how to read minds. Since the little miko didn't know that he was going to use it to his advantage. When Kagome back to camp she got out her sleeping bag and planned on getting a goodnight sleep. But just as her head was about hit the soft pillow someone called out to her. She looked up to see it was none other than Sesshomaru.

'Miko' he called out again 'would you come with me for a moment' he asked. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she followed him.

'Is there something that you want Sesshomaru' she asked. But she didn't have a chance to run because as soon as she thought about it Sesshomaru pinned her to nearest tree.

'Se… Sesshomaru what are you doing' she stuttered out. But then her mind went blank when she felt a warm tongue licking her neck. She had to bite back a moan when he started to lick and nip at the juncture of her neck.

'Well little miko I'm staking claim' he said. But when she opened her mouth to protest all you heard was a low moan. Then the sensation stopped but when she looked up she saw blood red eyes and knew she was in trouble if she didn't run.

Sesshomaru had lost control and his beast was coming to the surface. But while he still had what little control left he told her to run back to camp and don't look back.

Kagome ducked under Sesshomaru's arm and ran as fast as she could. She was so close to camp she could almost feel the warmth of the fire. But she was caught by Sesshomaru. And might she add an out of control Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru caught her she thought she was going to die. But how wrong was she oh how wrong was she. The next thing she know she was pressed up against another tree.

Sesshomaru's beast was in heaven he had over powered his master and the little miko had given him a chase. Now it was time to claim his prize.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru leaning down towards her. Before she had the time to scream she had Sesshomaru's lips pressed against hers. And might she add felt pretty damn good. She gasped when she felt him nip at her bottom lip with his fangs. Taking that as a chance dipped his tongue in her mouth and started his exploration of her mouth. Then he coxed her tongue in a war with his. And of course he won but just as it was starting to get more heated they were interrupted. And Sesshomaru was pissed. When they looked up to see who interrupted them they were met with an unexpected shock. It was not a who it was a they and they were not wanted. Oh you can just guess who they were. Well if you can't figure out whom it was let me give you a little hint. It was that clay bitch and the half breed. But what pissed Sesshomaru off even more was that the little miko had moved away from him while he was distracted and went back to camp. That was one thing that pissed him off but the other thing was that her aura was tinted with sadness. Well he was just going to have to change that. It was time to start the games he had for the little miko. Oh just wait the little miko is going to forget that hanyou bastard in little than 2 weeks.


	4. Sora 3

As soon as she got back to camp she climbed back into her sleeping bag. But what she didn't expect was to get yanked up by her arm as soon as she lay down. When she looked up she saw it was Inuyasha who yanked her up. And then he began to drag her god knows where but it was pretty far from camp that she knew. As soon as she was about to ask him where he was taking her she was pushed roughly into the bark of a tree.

'What the hell Inuyasha what's your problem' Kagome asked.

'Why the fuck you smell like that bastard' Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

'Who are you talking about Inuyasha' Kagome asked.

'Sesshomaru that's whom I'm talking about his scent is nearly coating you' Inuyasha stated with a snarl.

'That is none of your concern Inuyasha' Kagome stated.

The next thing she knows she had Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers. She tried to push him off but he only tightened his grip. She cursed youkai strength from hell and back. When he finally pulled back his eyes were blood red.

'What the fuck Inuyasha what the hell has gotten into you' Kagome asked.

'You're mine and no one else's and since you're still a virgin I'm going to mate you' Inuyasha said with a sick grin on her face.

'So if I wasn't a virgin you wouldn't have mated me' Kagome asked trying to keep her anger in check. When she didn't get an answer she that as a yes.

'You sick fuck you're going to sit here and rape me because I got Sesshomaru's scent on me' Kagome said. But she didn't get a chance to finish her rant because Inuyasha had pinned her hands above her head and started lick on her neck. Kagome felt so disgusted that she had to withhold the urge to vomit. When she tried to plead with him to let her go he gave a bite to her neck. Then her last tactic was to scream her head off. The only thing that came out her mouth was a sob. Finally she got enough courage to scream.

'SESSHOMARU' Kagome screamed at the top her lungs. Then her left cheek was met with Inuyasha's hand. And that left cheek certainly didn't like their reunion. But as soon as he smacked her he was thrown off her. And might she mention by a highly pissed off taiyoukai. Pissed wasn't even the word the word to describe the taiyoukai in her dictionary.

When Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream his name he knew she was in danger. Some part of him was pleased that she had called him instead of that half breed bastard. But when he got there he saw his intended pinned to the tree while his bastard of his brother was licking her neck. But what really in a fit of rage was after she got done screaming his name she was smacked in her face. And now her beautiful face was now sporting a bruise. Sesshomaru was royally pissed because no one and he means no one but him will put their hands on his intended. He pushed Inuyasha so hard he flew through five trees and was knocked unconscious. When he looked up to his intended he saw her flinch when he looked at her. And then he realized his eyes must have been the red. Once he calmed down enough he started walking towards only to notice that she took a few steps back from him. He knew he would get nowhere if she would try to get away from him. So he used his inhuman speed to swoop her up in a hug. All he heard was her quiet sobs. He inhaled her scent before he went back to his camping grounds.


	5. Sora 4

Since there was a river near by, he made a detour. Once he was there he put Kagome down and went back to camp to get her bag. He went back to the river only to find Kagome already in and bathing. He sat her bag down and turned around to give her some privacy.

'Sesshomaru can you go back to camp. I should be fine for now' Kagome said while holding back tears. So Sesshomaru wouldn't smell it she dunked under the water and came back up.

'No I will not now continue bathing and we may go back to camp together' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome gave up and continued bathing. Once she was done she was looking around for her bag. And oh boy did she find it. Her bag was right next to Sesshomaru's leg and I didn't look like he was moving any time soon so she could get it.

'Umm Sesshomaru can you give me my bag' Kagome said while blushing despite herself.

'Hmm you can come and get it this Sesshomaru doesn't bite much' Sesshomaru said while smirking.

'That doesn't reassure me you know and you don't bite much I beg to differ' Kagome said haughtily.

'Since you don't think I don't bite much I'll show you I don't bite much but I can't guarantee not licking' Sesshomaru said while chuckling evilly inside his head. (That's one sexy chuckle)

'No how about not all I need you to do is give me my bag and then we can go back to camp' Kagome said getting really nervous and did she just hear an evil laugh. It must be her imagination.

'Now, now Kagome you wouldn't want to go back to camp naked would you' Sesshomaru said while turning around.

The look Sesshomaru gave Kagome was purely predatory and she had a feeling she should run right about now. And she did just that she ran her ass off. She dipped and dodged and she found a stream that connected to the river. It wasn't deep enough to drown her but it was perfect for her to get carried down back to the river.

'Where are you my little miko' Sesshomaru called out with red eyes. Oh yes both his beast and him was up for a little race. But he had to remind his beast not to mate with her yet.

Kagome heard him and as quietly as she could she dipped into the stream and let it take her down to the river. Once she got back to where she originally was she was reaching for her bag. But fate decided to play games this day and it wasn't playing any good games.

'Hmm mate you look wonderful' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome squeaked and turned around and covered herself.

'Now Sesshomaru wasn't that a fun game but now I'm beat and I really need to rest' Kagome said while still reaching for her bag.

'Indeed that was a fun game but this Sesshomaru wants a prize for finding and catching mate' Sesshomaru's beast said.

'Just exactly what is this prize' Kagome asked.

'This' Sesshomaru said. And then he crashed his lips on to hers. Kagome gasped and he took that opportunity to dart his tongue in her mouth. Once he was done thoroughly exploring her mouth he pulled back to let her breathe.

'Oh wow' was all Kagome could say.

'Wait isn't your saliva poison' Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

'Yes it is but I can control the level of my poison' Sesshomaru said to Kagome while grinning.

The next thing Kagome thought about was Toxic by Britney spears. "Yep he's toxic and a really addictive drug" Kagome thought.

'Mate I should suggest that you put on some clothes because my control is breaking very fast' Sesshomaru said while taking a few steps away from her.

Kagome squeaked and rushed to put some clothes on. Once she was finished she turned around and saw Sesshomaru fighting with his beast. "He must really care about me if he is not trying to mate with me right now" Kagome thought.

'Sesshomaru come here' Kagome said in a gentle voice. She held out her arms to him. He came alright more like tackled her to the ground but that was ok. And when did he take his armor off. Kagome hugged him to herself and rubbed his head.

'Thank you for rescuing me Sesshomaru and thank you for taking into consideration that I was not ready to mate with you yet' Kagome said.

'Mine' Sesshomaru growled possessively 'All mine' Sesshomaru said.

'We'll see if I'm going to be all yours Sesshomaru, we'll see' Kagome said.

'You will be mine and that's final Kagome' Sesshomaru said and then he drifted of to sleep.

Kagome noticed this and thought to herself "Yours Sesshomaru, all yours."

But she would never tell him that not now anyways


	6. Sora 5

Kagome woke up and she didn't recognize where she was. She quickly noted that she was in a forest and then last night events came back to her. She looked down to see if Sesshomaru was still there and shockingly he was. He looked so adorable almost like a little puppy.

But she was careful about that puppy thought wouldn't want that to slip out her mouth now would she. For one thing no matter how adorable he was this puppy could bite and she was not sure if she wanted him to bite her just yet.

But she couldn't resist his ears were looking tempting and she was wondering if they were as sensitive like his hearing. So grabbing up the courage to rub his ears was pretty hard because she didn't know if he was going to wake up and end her life even if it was on accident.

But hey to hell with it everyone has to take a risk every now and then. So she did just that she took a risk and man was that risk worth it. When she started rubbing them she heard a grumble almost like a purr and she thought it was her stomach.

So ignoring the sound she continued rubbing his ears. And then she heard it again that strange purr but then she realized it wasn't her stomach it was Sesshomaru. He the mighty Sesshomaru was purring unbelievable. But the next thing he did was so shocking that she had to stop from giggling.

He continued to purr but when she stopped rubbing his ears he whined. "No way in hell" thought Kagome. "Sesshomaru doesn't whine, he bares his fangs and kills. But whining was so not his thing" Kagome thought. But by then it was too late she couldn't escape if she wanted to.

'Mate I think you should stop rubbing my ears because everything has a consequence' Sesshomaru said with strain. Didn't his mate know that rubbing an Inu taiyoukai ears gets them aroused. If she didn't he was going to have to tell her some very important things about Inu taiyoukai.

'Now what would that consequence be Sesshomaru' Kagome asked.

'The consequence would be me losing control and fucking you to oblivion' Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.

'I think I will never try rubbing your ears again' Kagome said while wiggling around to escape from his grasp.

'Mate stop' Sesshomaru growled out. She was making it very hard for him to keep in control and her wiggling around like a worm was making it worst. She stopped wriggling around but that was the least of his problems. He heard her gasp and she just found out why she should never rub an Inu taiyoukai ears and wiggle around after rubbing them.

'Now mate I suggest that you run to camp very fast and absolutely do not look back' Sesshomaru said while trying to keep his beast from coming out and to try and fuck their mate to oblivion.

Kagome saw this and took off. There was no way in hell Kagome wanted to get caught by a painfully aroused Sesshomaru. That was so not going to happen. She was so happy when she saw camp come in sight but that was long lived when she saw Sesshomaru coming after her. So she doubled her speed and made it to camp yelling to wake everyone up. Once everyone was up she told them that Sesshomaru was trying to catch her. So they took up defensive poses and were ready for Sesshomaru when he got there. And did she mention he got there he got there pretty quickly. When he saw her he grinned like a mad man and stalking towards her.

'Come here mate this Sesshomaru won't hurt you' Sesshomaru's beast said.

The group looked at her than him with question and all she could do was look at them with pleading eyes to not let him get her.

'I don't think I will right now so how about we talk this over later, alright Sesshomaru' Kagome said with an unsteady voice.

'But mate this Sesshomaru won't hurt you. Fuck you to oblivion yes, but hurt you never' Sesshomaru's beast said with a feral grin on his face.

'You see that's the thing I don't want to get fucked to oblivion so I think you should leave now' Kagome said trembling in fear.

'Mate don't be scared I won't hurt you so please come over here' Sesshomaru's beast said in soft voice.

'Lady Kagome I think you should go over there because Sesshomaru's beast can get violent and think you're cheating on him for not coming to him when he wants you to' Miroku said in a very calm voice. But who was he kidding he was scared out of his mind because a feral Sesshomaru was not good especially when you were separating him from his intended. Who knows how violent he could get and he didn't want to stay around and find out.

Taking her friends advice she walked towards Sesshomaru very slowly. Once she got closer Sesshomaru ran towards her and swooped her up in a hug. He then plopped down by a tree and cradled her to his chest. And once again when did he take off his armor it's like he didn't have it on at all. But then their worst nightmare came and Kagome cowered in fear. But all Sesshomaru did was bare his fangs and growled loudly.

'Bitch what the fuck are you doing in his lap' Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome couldn't answer his question because all she heard was a dangerously low possessive growl.

'Bitch I asked a question and I want an answer now' Inuyasha said while marching towards her.

Inuyasha made the mistake of grabbing her arm and yanking her off of Sesshomaru's lap. The next thing you know Inuyasha was crashing through multiple trees and Sesshomaru was holding her to him possessively while baring his fangs.

'Half breed don't touch mate again and you won't die' Sesshomaru's beast growled out angrily. He then again made himself comfortable by the tree again with his mate in his lap. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and relaxed. He fell in a light sleep but his senses were on high alert. But his sleep was short lived when he felt his mate lifted up out of his grasp. And then he flesh hit flesh and his eyes snapped open to reveal crimson eyes. What he saw made him lose his temper and transform him into his true form. The half breed bastard slapped his mate. How dare he put a hand on his mate.

Kagome cried out from surprise and the pain. Her voice was full of pain that Sesshomaru shook in rage. And then he let out an angry roar and bared his fangs at the half breed bastard. Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's grasp only to see Sesshomaru in his true form. And damn was he scary. Especially with that hint of madness in his eyes. Yep Inuyasha was so dead and she would probably be too because he was still holding onto her.

Then Inuyasha dropped her on the ground and she landed with a cry of pain. When he dropped her she landed on her ankle irregularly. And this just fueled Sesshomaru to kill the half breed more.

Both brothers rushed at each other with fangs bared. Sesshomaru swatted Inuyasha like a fly with his paw and watched with a sick grin on his face as he heard bones cracking. But the little bastard wouldn't die. He came rushing at Sesshomaru with tessaiga drawn. He then cut a long line from Sesshomaru's shoulder to his back. And Sesshomaru roared out in pain.

Kagome knew she had to stop this fight or they were both going to be dead. So she did the only thing she knew best. She threw herself between them. First she sat Inuyasha and he was knocked unconscious from his wounds and the pain that came with getting sat. And then she ran up to Sesshomaru and looked up to him with pleading eyes. He lowered his head to be eye level with her. She cradled his much bigger face to her chest and told him that she was alright. But he still didn't change into his human form. And her ankle was killing her and in the end she fell to her knees in pain still cradling his face.

'I'm going to be fine Sesshomaru so you can change back now' Kagome said with her voiced laced with hints of pain. Sesshomaru changed back into his human form for his mate but if that half breed wakes up and comes near her he was going to rip his head off. He than hugged his mate towards him and he might have hugged her a little too tightly but he could care less. His mate was alright and that's all that mattered.

'Mate alright' Sesshomaru said trying to rein his beast under control but today didn't seem like his lucky day for control.

'Yeah mate okay' Kagome said trying to calm Sesshomaru down. She started rubbing his head gently and told him she would be fine.

Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep while listening to his mates heart beat. And Kagome could only watch with a small smile on her lips as her intended fell asleep but she would never tell him that now anyways. She wanted to know if he wasn't messing with her feelings. She didn't want her heart to broken again not by him anyways.

The rest of the group could only watch in amazement as the little miko in their group tame the Great Lord Sesshomaru. Guess what they say about Inu taiyoukai were right. Mess with their mate and you'll find yourself dead in less then a minute. They should be very careful about how they act around Kagome. One little slip up and they could be as good as dead. They guess its a little work for them but hey they're better being alive then dead. They just hope Kagome won't move from Sesshomaru's side. They wouldn't want a feral Sesshomaru on their hands again now would they


	7. Sora 6

Just what they feared happened the next day. But it was just much worse than they expected. You see they feared Kagome would get up and leave to go bathe or something and when Sesshomaru woke up he would go berserk on them because he didn't know where his mate was. But it only happened in a much worse way.

For example say that Inuyasha woke up from his little nap and saw Sesshomaru cuddling to Kagome. See not that bad right. Oh but how wrong they were. The next thing you know Kagome is getting yanked up by her arm. That's when Sesshomaru comes in place. They had preferably seen quite enough of Sesshomaru's beast and didn't want to see it any more. But fate had other plans for them and might they add horrible plans.

It's like fate decided to play a game with them. And this game they did not like at all. They didn't know what a feral Sesshomaru was really like and they preferably didn't want to find out. And now that leads up to the scene right now. And this scene is not pretty.

Inuyasha's beast looked at Sesshomaru and then it smirked. Inuyasha crashed his lips to Kagome's. He chose to ignore her struggling for now but when time came for him to claim her he was going to make sure she was properly behaved. But that time would be never and he would probably be dead before that happened. But his time will most likely be spent flying through trees. And that exactly what he did he flew through at least seven trees and he was still going.

'Now half breed what did I tell you about touching my mate' Sesshomaru's beast said while cracking its knuckles.

'I remember stating very clearly if you didn't want to die you stay away from her' Sesshomaru said while walking towards Inuyasha. He then held him up by his collar and smirked evilly. Then he punched Inuyasha in his stomach. He absolutely enjoyed his brother coughing out blood over one little punch. Ok he might have punched him to hard but hey he deserved it. No on touches his mate, no one gets killed.

'It seems you did not heed my warning' Sesshomaru said. But instead of punching him again he took his arm and dislocated it from his shoulder. Oh he loved how he screamed in agony. The pain must be excruciating for him but it's his fault for not listening.

He leaned in and said 'It's your fault and you should've listened when I gave you my warning little brother'.

He then leaned out and raised his claws he began bringing them down. He waited for flesh to claws and it did. But it wasn't the flesh he wanted his claws to meet. It was the opposite. His eyes returned to normal and he looked at his hand in disbelief.

'Sesshomaru it's good to have you back' Kagome said before she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru was still looking at his hands in disbelief. He hurt the one person he said he would never hurt. He looked down at her bloody form and saw how much blood was actually surprised to see her holding out arms to him.

'Sesshomaru I might not make it this time' Kagome said.

'If I do make it I want you to be by my bed and when I wake up I want you to smile for me' Kagome said while stroking his head. Sesshomaru body was shaking and he didn't know what he was going to do if she died. Then you could here little sobs coming from him. Lord knows he didn't want to lose her. It was too soon and they were trying to take his last piece of sanity he had left.

The group thought it was a little bit startling that the Western Lord was crying but they understood the reason why. He was on the verge of losing his mate. And in the end that could break his last piece of sanity. And that was not good. For one he could go rampant and kill everyone on spot or he could die of a broke heart. But the most possible one was him going berserk and killing everyone on spot.

What they didn't understand was how one little human can cause so much trouble without really doing anything. It was almost as if she was fate's toy and they were just caught up in its web. And did they mention it was hard to get out. They loved Kagome dearly so they could never leave her. But she causes so much chaos it's unbelievable.

And another question is she a magnet to demons. I mean they come after her all the time. And they dare not tell Sesshomaru about the demon that almost made Kagome his mate. Wouldn't want him going beast mode on them again now would they. And why must she always attract the most powerful demons.

Like Sesshomaru for instance. If you haven't notice he's a taiyoukai and he's a lord. A fucking lord of the western lands. Then there's Kouga. Kouga's the leader of a wolf pack. I mean where does it stop. It has always been guys with power. Kagome sure does attract a lot of attention.

Then Sesshomaru took of to Kaede's hut. And boy was they thankful. They didn't know if they could last a minute in Sesshomaru's presence. He was very intimidating and he always made them feel nervous. So they grabbed Inuyasha and put him on Kirara and made they're way back to Kaede's hut. This was after all a life and death situation. And they don't mean Kagome's life theirs life was on the line as well.


	8. Sora 7

Once Sesshomaru got Kagome to Kaede's hut he took off into the night. He couldn't stand to look at himself or any of the others in the group. He lost control of his beast and he regretted it dearly. He hurt her and he couldn't stop himself from hurting her. It frustrated and pained him. She got hurt by his claws and she shrugged it off with a smile like nothing was wrong with her. The fact that she got injured was enough to make him feel guilty but since he was the one who did it, it was just worst. It's all that damn half breed's fault.

If he just had of heeded his warning Kagome would be safely in his arms without a scratch. But no the damn half breed had to mess things up. He could probably curse the half breed to hell and back but that wouldn't change the situation. He wandered upon a clearing and he wondered how he got to it in the first place. Then he noticed why he was here. He could still see the scene happening over and over again. He could still smell the fresh blood on the flowers but most of all he could see her body laying on the ground in a heap. Then he let out one of the most heart clenching howls into the night.

The group heard the howl. They knew Sesshomaru would be tortured by this but truly it was Inuyasha's fault. He knew what an Inu Tai youkai would do if his mate or his intended was taking away from them. But they did congratulate Sesshomaru for his patience because if it was anyone else their idiotic friend would be dead by now. Actually it's kind of ironic Kikyo died of an injury similar to this. History is just repeating itself. But this time it was their dear friend who may die. All they could do was pray to the Gods and hope they would let their friend live.

Kagome couldn't feel anything. It was like she was numb from head to toe. Then everything came back to her. Sesshomaru accidently hurt her because of Inuyasha. "He must be in agony" Kagome thought.

She could hear everything that was going on. She could hear Shippo's cries of agony. She could hear Kaede bustling around her hut for herbs and other medical things. She could hear the jingle of Miroku's staff. She could hear Sango's silent weeping. But the most heart clenching of all was that she could hear Sesshomaru's howl of pain and agony. "I guess I'm really important to everyone" Kagome thought.

She tried calling out to everyone to tell them she's alright but her voice swelled up in her throat. So she tried moving but that plan backfired. She was about to give up but a brilliant idea popped in her head. She gathered up all of her miko powers and entered everyone's mind.

'Hey guys' Kagome asked.

'Kagome is that you' Miroku asked.

'Yeah it's me' Kagome said.

'How is this possible?' Sango asked.

'I used my miko powers to enter your minds' Kagome said.

'Momma are you going to leave me' Shippo asked with a quiver in his voice.

'No I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going anywhere I promise' Kagome said in a soothing tone.

'Now come over to where I'm laying at, you can sleep there tonight' Kagome said.

'Kaede can you tell me how bad the damage is' Kagome asked.

'Ai child it's bad but ye won't die from it' Kaede said with a sigh.

'See Shippo, didn't I say I wasn't going to leave you' Kagome said.

'Momma you're going to be okay' Shippo asked.

'Yup I'm going to be just fine' Kagome said with an imaginary smile.

'Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now momma. Good night' Shippo said with a yawn. And with that he went to sleep.

'Come on guys, you heard Kaede. She said the damage wasn't that bad, so you can stop crying now' Kagome said.

'Kagome we thought you were going to die because of that injury' Sango said while trying to stop crying.

'Once we got here Sesshomaru took off without saying a word' Miroku said while wiping a few of his tears.

'It's like he knew you were going to die, so we only thought the worse' Sango said.

'Kagome it was horrible' Miroku said.

'After you fell to the ground Sesshomaru was a mess' Sango said.

'All he did was cry out in agony while hovering over your body' Miroku said.

'Then every time we got too close he would lash out at us with tears running down his face' Sango said.

'So we kept our distance but I suggested he get you to Kaede so she can heal you' Miroku said.

'He was pretty reasonable about that but once we got here, as Miroku said he took off' Sango said.

'Hey Sango, I have a question' Kagome said.

'What is it?' Sango asked.

'What happens if Sesshomaru thinks I'm dead' Kagome asked.

'He might kill himself or he might die of heart ache' Sango said.

'Shit, you could've of warned me about this earlier' Kagome said in a panic.

'Guys I'm going to have to cut you off so I can stop Sesshomaru from killing himself' Kagome said in a rush.

'So see you guys' kagome said as she cut them off.

'Now where could he be' Kagome said while searching for his aura.

'Aha found him but damn does he have a strong mental wall' Kagome said. With a few more pushes she was in his mind.

'Ok now where to begin' Kagome said.

'Sesshomaru's beast come out' Kagome said.

'Who are you and how did you get in here' Sesshomaru's beast asked with a snarl.

'It's me, Kagome' Kagome said.

'It's not you; our mate couldn't do this' Sesshomaru's beast said.

'Now if it wasn't me would I be in Kaede's hut trying to get healed because you hurt me on accident' Kagome said. Kagome really hate using the guilt trip but desperate times comes for desperate measures.

'Mate I really didn't mean to hurt you' Sesshomaru's beast whined pitifully.

'I know you didn't, but could you put me through to your master before he does something really stupid' Kagome asked.

'Ok mate, but one question are you going to die' Sesshomaru's beast asked.

'No I'm not, but I'm about to make sure your master doesn't' Kagome said with a small imaginary smile.

'Thank you mate' Sesshomaru's beast said. And with that it put her through to Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru, are you there' Kagome asked.

'Kagome, is that you' Sesshomaru asked in a raw voice.

'If it wasn't me would your beast have let me through to you?' Kagome said.

'It's really you, are you dead, are you mad at me, are you going to forgive me, are you afraid of me' Sesshomaru asked in a rush.

'No, no, yes, and no' Kagome said while counting down the questions to make sure she got them all.

'That's a relief, are you okay, do you need me to come back to the hut, do you want me to do something for you, do you need anything' Sesshomaru asked in a rush again.

'Yes, no, yes, and no' Kagome said.

'What do you want me to do?' Sesshomaru asked.

'I want you not to kill yourself if I do happen to die' Kagome said. Her connection with his mind was starting to break.

'Sesshomaru my connection with your mind is fading so don't worry, I'll be fine.' Kagome said and with that the connection broke. Leaving Sesshomaru standing in the clearing. And without a second he sped back to the hut to see his mate.

Sorry I didn't update I got lazy. So I think I did a good job on this. Review and give me some ideas.


	9. Sora 8

When Sesshomaru got back the hut he saw that Kagome was in the same position that he left her. "So that was after all a figment of my imagination" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'So I guessed Kagome has gotten in touch with you after all' Miroku spoke up to Sesshomaru.

'Hnn, I guess that really was her' Sesshomaru said while sitting down in the hut.

'Yes, it was and I think she prevented you from doing something really stupid' Sango said boldly.

'Hnn, that she did' Sesshomaru said.

'Not trying to be rude or anything Lord Sesshomaru, but what are your intentions with my little sister' Sango and Miroku asked at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and then back to Sesshomaru waiting for an answer. If he said the wrong thing he's screwed and if says the right thing we'll see if Sango doesn't try to kill him still.

'I intend to take her as my mate' Sesshomaru said without hesitation.

'We know that' Miroku said.

'But we're trying to see if you'll treat her right' Sango said.

'Of course I'll treat her right. Who do you think I am?' Sesshomaru asked them.

'Let me let you on a little secret Lord Sesshomaru. There are youkai who say they are going to treat their intended right but they actually beat them if they disobey. So if Kagome escapes you and comes here and if she has even a bruise on her I will make sure you will no longer be on this earth.' Sango said.

'Do you understand?' Sango asked with an evil smile on her face while she thought of ways to kill Sesshomaru.

Right now Sesshomaru was very afraid of the way Sango was smiling. But he was more afraid of the killing intent coming off of her but he didn't let that show. Instead he stood and looked down on her.

'Let me let you in on something demon slayer. I am not like most youkai and I would never harm my intended. Now this was a chat we could've saved for later since Kagome was awake while we talked.' Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. Kagome didn't think about the fact he has great hearing. He heard her giggle while Sango threatened him. He could still see that evil smile of hers. All of a sudden he felt chills going up his spine when he thought about it. But he'd think of a way to get rid of that image later.

'Kagome you think I didn't hear you, did you?' Sesshomaru said.

'Who do you take me for Kagome? I heard you giggle while the demon slayer threatened me that she would end my very being if you came back to her with even a scratch.' Sesshomaru said while smiling slightly.

'Did you find that amusing mate?' Sesshomaru questioned her.

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or wither in pain. Every time she giggled it would hurt but the way Sango threatened Sesshomaru was funny. She could almost imagine Sango's evil smile. It could scare Naraku off and that would be the end of the great Naraku. Then it happened. She was withering in pain as she laughed. Just the thought of Sesshomaru cowering in fear as Sango tortured him was enough to make her laugh a whole day.

Sesshomaru didn't want to take a peek in the miko's mind to see what was making her laugh so much. He thought it was better to ask but that was a mistake.

'Kagome what's so amusing?' Sesshomaru asked.

'Sango torturing you while you cowered in fear. Oh and did I mention that she was smiling evilly while doing it.' Kagome said while calming down.

'I don't find that funny Kagome' Sesshomaru said as he felt another chill run up his spine as that woman's evil smile was mentioned. He really needed to get that image out of his mind.

'Why not Sesshomaru' Kagome asked while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

'Because that woman's evil smile is very creepy' Sesshomaru said in a whine as he cuddled up to Kagome but he was careful of her wounds.

'Oh stop being such a big baby Sesshomaru' Kagome said as she tried to reach out to pat his head but instead she winced in pain as she did it.

Sesshomaru noticed this and felt even worse than he did before. He looked at his claws and mentally winced at the image that popped up while he looked at them.

Kagome saw the pain in his eyes and looked to see what he was looking at that could cause him so much pain. She saw him looking at his claws and knew what he was thinking about.

'Sesshomaru I'm fine so it's ok' Kagome said as she took his hand in hers while wincing again. With that she drifted off to sleep while holding his clawed hand in hers.


	10. Sora 9

When Kagome woke up she felt warm and comfortable. She tried to get a better judge on her surroundings so she sat up. But for some odd reason she couldn't even do that. The last thing she remembered was holding Sesshomaru's hand in hers while she drifted off to sleep.

"Oh yeah Kaede tended to me the whole because I got injured" Kagome thought.

"But that still doesn't explain why I can't move or why I feel something heavy on me" Kagome thought.

She looked to see if Sesshomaru was still there and shockingly he was. He was just too adorable while he was sleeping. His mouth slightly open and a silken strand of silver hair that was stuck to his face from him drooling. This was so a Kodak moment. If only she could get her camera. She would die happy if she could just get a picture of that adorable face he was making.

"But there will be many more to come" Kagome conscious said.

"How do you even know if I want to be his mate" Kagome said back.

"Oh trust me you will want to" Kagome's conscious said.

"If you're so sure I'm going to be his mate then give me one reason why I should be" Kagome said with a slight glare.

"Well for one who wouldn't want a piece of that, because I know we sure do" Kagome conscious said while slightly drooling. Then all of a sudden a mental picture of Sesshomaru with no shirt on was enough to send them into nose bleeds. Unfortunately or fortunately Sesshomaru woke up because Kagome actually had a nose bleed and he smelt her blood.

'I wonder if he has stripes everywhere' Kagome asked out loud to no one in particular.

'You wonder if who has stripes Kagome' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome froze in her spot she didn't think he would wake up and hear that. So she decided she'll play it off.

'Oh, I was talking about my stuffed animal' Kagome said.

'Really, if you were talking about your stuff animal why would it be a he?' Sesshomaru questioned her.

'Well, you see my stuff animal doesn't have a gender so I decided to make it a he instead of a she' Kagome said while laughing nervously. She really hoped he couldn't smell lies like Inuyasha because if he did then she was in so much trouble.

'Kagome did you really think that I couldn't smell that you were lying' Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk.

'Let me let you in on a little secret' Sesshomaru said.

'I really don't want to know what that secret is so can keep it to yourself' Kagome said while looking around to see if any of her friends were waking up.

'You see Kagome I can go into your mind and see what you're so desperately trying to hide' Sesshomaru said as his smirk got bigger.

'Now why would you do that, didn't I tell you that it was my stuff animal that I was curious about' Kagome said praying to any god that could hear. She really didn't want Sesshomaru tapping into her mind because if her conscious gives her any more ideas with him with no clothes on she really was going die of embarrassment.

'Ok fine I'll admit that I was thinking about a person who has stripes on them but other than that you're not getting nothing out off me' Kagome said in defiance.

'Alright I'll ask again. Kagome, you wonder if who has stripes everywhere. This is the last time I'm asking. If you don't answer I'm going to tap into your mind and find out' Sesshomaru was pretty confident it was him that she was talking about but if it wasn't jealousy was going to rear its ugly head.

'Fine I was wondering if you had stripes everywhere' Kagome said with a slight blush.

'Would you like to find out for yourself' Sesshomaru asked.

'I'm curious but I'm not that curious' Kagome said while trying to fight down the blush that was still on her face. She really wanted to know if he did have them everywhere but she didn't know what was going to happen next after she settled her curiosity. So she decided to play it safe and stay away from the hot demon lying in front of her.

'Just for your curiosity to settle I have stripes almost everywhere but you'll see them really soon' Sesshomaru said as he chuckled.

Kagome heard that little part and couldn't help but think about other places stripes could be. He really wants to drive her insane because she was almost there. In a few more days she's going to be driven into insanity because Sesshomaru was trying mess with her head and her body.

I mean really what human or demon can kiss that well. Then what demon can look so terrifyingly hot while his demon side has took over. It was no way that there could be a demon like him. And did she mention that his father was hot but in her opinion he wasn't as hot as Sesshomaru. Sure she saw his father's ghost and man was he hot but the problem was he was dead so he's not a good choice. She thought Inuyasha was just adorable with those dog ears on his head but after he broke her heart a thousand times she got over him.

And now we come to Sesshomaru he was probably the hottest demon alive and did she mention the most powerful. He has great upper body strength so he must have a gorgeous body underneath that haori. She really needed to stay away from him because every time he got her alone he would mess with her mind and body. So with that decided she decided she needed to stay away from him. Because if she didn't she was going to go insane because of him


	11. Sora 10

Yup, she knew she was going to be driven into madness all because of stripes and a hot dog demon. See it was truly an accident. She hadn't meant to see all of that. Let's review what happened.

Flashback:

Kagome decided she was going to go and take a bath while everyone was sleep. Well Inuyasha was unconscious so Kaede is treating his wounds and Miroku is unconscious because he groped Sango so she slapped him and knocked him unconscious. And Sesshomaru is gods knows where.

"Oh well at least I won't get tortured by him with his heated glances and him sneaking up behind me and licking my neck when no one is paying attention" so with that thought and a shrug of her shoulders Kagome went to the nearest hot spring.

But unfortunately or fortunately as soon as she got to the hot spring she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Sesshomaru naked and wet bathing. Yup best day of her life. Her legs turned to jelly and she fell to the ground. Oh and for the record she did find out if he had stripes or not. And boy did he. He had them in the middle of his torso, hips, and ankles. That's how much of his body she saw.

'Enjoying the view Kagome' Sesshomaru asked with a small chuckle.

'I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I'll come back later so bye.' Kagome said get up and fumbling with her bathing supplies. She hoped that he wouldn't get out because she saw enough already and luckily she didn't see that part because she closed her eyes.

'Now where are you going Kagome?' Sesshomaru asked. His eyes were starting to flicker back and forth between gold and red. The only reason why his beast wanted to get out was because Kagome was on her hands and knees getting her bathing supplies. Yup that was just how perverted his beast was. In the end she was pinned to the ground by a very aroused Sesshomaru.

End of Flashback:

And now this is the position we have found them in. It was awkward for Kagome because she was squirming around trying to get free. She was also feeling a bit scared because she didn't know what he was going to do to her. He was probably was going to rape her and after he got what he wanted he would leave her. And with that she started to cry. What if she got pregnant and he wanted to kill the children because they were half breeds. That just made her cry harder. She knew she couldn't escape from this demon and if she did end up pregnant she would go back to her time and raise them, but what if he was in the future waiting for her. In the end she was faced with him raping her and her most likely getting pregnant. She liked the thought about having children but she wanted to willingly do it with someone she loves.

'Please mate don't cry' Sesshomaru's beast said. He really didn't like the thought of his mate crying. It just made him want to hurt the person that made her cry. But he had a pretty good idea who made her cry. He felt like he had done something utterly wrong by getting out. His conclusion was that she was scared of him in this form. As he slowly backed away from her crying form he let out a whimper.

As Kagome looked at the retreating figure she saw what she would have thought was not possible. She saw a very vulnerable Sesshomaru who looked like he was going to cry. She got up to take a step towards him but each step she took he took three back. Finally she got frustrated and decided to fake like her wounds reopened.

'Sesshomaru the wound is trying to reopen can you come help me' Kagome asked and just to make sure he would come she went into an awkward position to open up some the wounds. And did she mention it hurt like hell, it felt like she just had a band-aid put on rip off. It hurt like hell and she whimpered because of the pain.

'Please help, it hurts so badly. Please Sesshomaru, please' Kagome begged in a high pitched voice. The pain was killing her and she didn't think she would like to go back to Kaede's because she didn't want to be cooped in the hut all day but she guessed she didn't have a choice with the way Sesshomaru wasn't moving she will probably have to call for help.

For Sesshomaru and his beast he couldn't wrap his mind around anything at this point. The way she begged at the end with teary eyes had him so aroused he might jump her even if she was wounded. Just the fact she begged "Please Sesshomaru please" made him think twice about helping. He might just want to fuck her then fuck her some more and then maybe he'll take her back to Kaede's because she is going to need a lot of medical attention after that.

'Fuck, I'm so screwed' Sesshomaru said to himself. He forgot Kagome was there and it didn't help when he heard a slight giggle and a painful moan. He was so aroused that when she moaned things he was not supposed to be thinking about popped into his head.

'Now Kagome can you do me a favor and close your eyes for a minute or two' Sesshomaru asked. He had to turn into his true form because in the form that he was in now he was going to jump the poor injured girl. But when he was in his true form he couldn't jump her because of fear of hurting her or crushing her.

'Ok Sesshomaru but can you get me to Kaede's hut' Kagome agreed to do what he asked but he really needed to get her to Kaede's quick.

After the two minutes are up don't be scared of what you see. I'm not going to hurt you at all' Sesshomaru said in sadness. He loved her very much but she didn't love the other half of him. It was ironic that he falls in love with a human. It was very ironic.

'Sesshomaru why would I be scared of you' Kagome asked.

'You're going to be scared because I'm going to transform into my dog form' Sesshomaru said. He felt rejected and hurt and she probably didn't even know it.

'Now why would I be scared of you in that form' Kagome asked. She was really curious as to why he thought she was scared of his other half.

'Because when my beast came out earlier and pinned you to the ground you smelled of fear and you were crying' Sesshomaru stated and his mood was dropping with this topic of conversation.

Ignoring her wounds for the moment she got up while he was looking away from her and took a few steps towards him but he only told her to stay away because he couldn't control his beast.

'Hmm you must have taken some damage to your pride because you thought I was scared of you. Now that's something to laugh about. I was never scared of you yourself Sesshomaru. I was afraid of what you were going to do. You see your beast is a true genuine pervert and I for one did not want to stick around long because of what he might do to me. And just so happened when he pinned me down to the ground I thought he was going to rape me. And the though of me getting pregnant and you killing my child because he was a half breed had me scared out of my mind. So that was what I was scared of and that also made me cry. If I had a baby I would want to take care of it and nurture and spoil it rotten. So in conclusion as I said before I was not scared of you or your other half.' Kagome stated and after she did that she promptly passed out from blood loss but before she could hit the ground Sesshomaru caught her.

All he could think about was how lucky he was to have this amazing woman. He couldn't believe that she did all of this for him. She stood there, ignoring her own needs, to tell him she was not afraid of him. How could a few words from this simple woman heal his shattering heart? Just the thought of her rejecting his other half hurt him worse than any battle wound he could receive. It was amazing how she could heal wounded souls and repair broken hearts.

All he knew was that any male that tried to get close to what was his there was going to be a problem. Because no one was going to take her away from him, not even the gods. Even if she said she didn't love him anymore he was still going to be there. In the end all he said was 'Yes one lucky man indeed'. And with that he walked of to Kaede's hut.


	12. Sora 11

Once they were safely back in the hut Sesshomaru put Kagome down gently. This day had been full of surprises. For instance Kagome's sudden confession, now if he were any other low life demon he wouldn't have gained control and he would've proved her fears right.

He didn't want to hurt her intentionally but she was making it really hard for him to concentrate. His control had been snapping very quickly around her and she wasn't even aware of it. All it took for him to lose it was her doing something as simple as yawning.

He remembered one time he was sitting against a tree thinking of all the things he could to his little miko once she was his and they weren't too innocent. He had heard her squeal in delight once and that was what triggered his beast to come out.

He knew he had feelings for the woman but he didn't know they were so deep. For his beast to fight so strongly against his cage he must have wanted her really bad. He remembered that was the first he almost truly lost control over his beast and after that his control was getting thinner and thinner.

But with matters pressing right now he had to snap out his little reverie.

'Yes demon slayer' Sesshomaru said acknowledging her after a few minutes.

'Why is Kagome hurt and you better have a damn good answer because I'm just itching to get hiraikotsu so it can chop your pretty little demon head off' Sango said with fury laced in her voice.

Did he think this was a joke? Hadn't she just told him if she came back with so much as a bruise she was going to end his existence? I guess he thought she was joking judging by his blank stare. By gods help her because the western lands was about to lose their leader and she wouldn't care at all because he already hurt Kagome once. Whether it was unintentionally or not.

'I'm giving you 3 seconds to answer my question and if you don't Kagome has just lost a potential suitor. But I don't care because Kouga and Inuyasha are better suitors than you are' Sango said nonchalantly. (Does she have a death wish? I mean Sesshomaru hasn't even met Kouga face to face yet)

'Who the hell is Kouga and you better answer my question demon slayer because even though you're Kagome's friend I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds' Sesshomaru said eyes flickering from gold to red.

Sango wondered was this true fear because Sesshomaru looked very scary at this point. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned Kouga because Sesshomaru was going to throw a fit. But her and her big mouth couldn't help it because he kind of asked for it. He shouldn't have brought Kagome back injured and this conversation wouldn't have happened.

'Well Sesshomaru Kouga is the wolf demon that helped us in the battle against Naraku' Sango stated with a humph.

'You mean that scrawny pathetic wolf don't make me laugh. He doesn't even deserve to be called a wolf with how he took off when he saw Naraku transform to his real form' Sesshomaru's beast stated with a chuckle. His beast had finally gotten in control of the situation and if it was up to him he and his master wasn't going down without s fight.

It looked like to Sesshomaru's beast that the demon slayer had provoked him on purpose and he didn't like the idea of someone else trying to take away his mate. You see Sesshomaru's beast was a very rational person but when it came to his mate he doesn't think before he does something.

'Now demon slayer I suggest you tell me of any other suitors my mate may have' Sesshomaru said.

'Why should I tell you anything' Sango asked. She knew she screwed up but she didn't dare of any other suitors. Especially the one that almost made Kagome his mate. That day was the most horrifying day of her life because she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was going to get there on time to stop him.

'Well if you don't tell me I can always bring you to the western lands and let the male demons without a mate have a go at you' Sesshomaru beast said with a wicked grin. Oh he knew the slayer was going to crack because any female with any sense of mind wouldn't want to be raped.

Then all of a sudden they heard a gasp and Sesshomaru knew he was going to be in trouble. Then he smelt tears and he could hear her quiet sobbing. It was at that point that Sesshomaru finally gained control. His dumb ass beast just made another situation that could have been avoided and now Kagome probably thinks his intentions all along was to hurt her and her friends.

His beast really fucked up this time and they were both about to pay the consequences of that. He just hopes he doesn't lose his mate.

Kagome had heard everything and she couldn't believe how cruel he actually was. She can't believe she fell for someone so cold cruel hearted. It was like he messed with her feelings to get some type of amusement out of it. Sango had always warned her to be careful of whom she fell for and she always told her the guy that she would fall for would be kind, caring, and sincere.

She just fell for a complete bastard that would hurt her and her friends intentionally. She knew what it was like to have her heart broken but she didn't it would hurt this bad this time. She knew she loved Sesshomaru but she didn't think it would hurt this much. Had she fell that hard for this demon who said he wanted her?

And now she was sitting in Kaede's hut crying over another love that she had lost. It was like the gods up above didn't want her to be happy. What has she done to them that have made them so unhappy with her?

Was it for the simple fact that she has defied time or was it what her soul has done in a previous life? Did they not want her here anymore? Was her purpose served in this era? If so then will they continue to make her suffer until she leaves this era?

All these questions remained unanswered but she did know what she had to do. She had to leave because she can't take the pain that ensues with her being in this era. All she had gotten from being here was heartache and pain. And every time she thought she had found some type of happiness something happens and her happiness leaves her in some strange way. Why was it always her that the gods decided to poke fun at?

'Kagome, you know he didn't mean it' Sango said. Even though she was scared by that idea she knew that if Sesshomaru did that Kagome would eternally hate him. She had a bad feeling about how this was going to end.

'Of course he didn't mean it Sango. Just like every other demon he didn't mean to threaten you' Kagome said while looking down at her feet.

All the occupants in the room were silent. Hell even Inuyasha was silent. And everyone knows he can't keep his mouth shut for one minute.

'Now wait a minute Kagome you know I didn't mean it, it was just a thing said in the heat of the moment' Sesshomaru said didn't like how this conversation was going to turn out.

'I think I need to leave this era for good' Kagome said on the verge of tears. Could she really leave everyone and more importantly could she leave him?

'You can't just leave me Kagome' Sesshomaru said with his bangs covering his eyes. He was shaking and everybody else didn't know if it was from rage or something else.

Sesshomaru was shaking in fear. She couldn't just up and leave him. She was his and she wasn't leaving him.

'Sesshomaru I have served my purpose here and now it is time for me to leave' Kagome said and with them words being said she walked out of the hut. She could hear everything that was going in the hut as she left. But the only picture that would haunt her is Sesshomaru's eyes rimmed with tears. As she made her way to the well she slowed down to look at the familiar forest. This would probably be the last time she would walk down the path to the well. And this would be the last time she saw him.


	13. Sora 12

Kagome stopped next to the Goshinboku. This tree was how it all started. She remembered being dragged down the well by mistress centipede. She remembered when she first saw Inuyasha pinned to this very tree by her incarnation Kikyo. She remembered when he first woke up he called her Kikyo.

I guess they were destined to look alike because he still slips up and calls her the dead priestess. Does she look freaking dead to anyone around here? And that was the probably the reason why everyone confuses her for Kikyo. It was especially creepy when the dude Onigumo thought she was Kikyo and kidnapped her.

But she remembered the first time she met Sesshomaru. They met on some unfortunate circumstances. Especially with him trying to kill her and all. But when he changed into his true form in their father's bones she thought he was beautiful. Even though he was huge and could squash her like a fly, she stared at him with open adoration.

Thank goodness he was paying attention to Inuyasha because he'd probably be disgusted by how she was looking at him. But that is neither here nor there. Really it was not in her time period for a human or a person to seem like a human turn into a giant rabid dog. But he wasn't rabid but he isn't tamed either. As she stood at the Goshinboku she didn't notice the sudden quietness in the forest.

Sesshomaru beast stood there silently watching his mate. He loved the way her scent tickled his nose. He thought it was funny that the little onna thought she could escape him and his master. And for him to gain control was not an easy feat. He had to break his master inside out. It made him sick to his stomach for what he had to do to get out. Just the thought of him losing his mate and if she said she didn't want him and rejected his claim made him want to curl up in a ball and let the world pass him by.

All of a sudden he heard his mate' voice and his head snapped up. His tiny little mate was talking about him. He had to move forward to hear his mate.

'All I can think about is you Sesshomaru so what's driving us apart' Kagome said as she looked up into Goshinboku's branches. All of a sudden she thought about Katy Perry's song ET. She just started to sing it because that's what it really felt like to her.

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

When she finished she thought about all the times Sesshomaru had kissed and she started to lick her lips just thinking about it. He was really a good kisser and he would probably beat every guy in Japan in a kissing contest. The catch was that she was the only one kissing him the whole time because it would take a lot of restraint not to deck a bitch for kissing her man. Whoa, time out. She did not just call Sesshomaru her man. And for her to get violent about someone else kissing him.

'Oh god I fell hard, damn this is going to be harder than I thought' Kagome said as she slid down to sit at the base of the tree.

'I didn't know you thought so highly of us mate' Sesshomaru said.

'Oh shit, Sesshomaru how you doing there' Kagome asked nervously.

Where was an exit when you need it? Looking around she spotted the well. She knew she could make a break for it but she wouldn't get far.

'Yes mate you wouldn't get far at all' Sesshomaru's beast said. He planned on taking advantage of his and his master's power. He still found it funny that his mate thought she could run from him.

'Hot damn, I forgot about the mind thingy' Kagome said as she scooted closer to the Goshinboku.

'Oh I'll make sure you won't forget when I'm fucking you' Sesshomaru's beast said.

'You see my little mate I'm going tap into your wonderful mind and then I'm going to whisper so lightly into your brain to scream my name in the throws of our passion' Sesshomaru's beast said.

Kagome didn't really get a good look at Sesshomaru's face but now that she did she knew she was in trouble. Really big trouble. Kagome swore Sesshomaru was a horny bastard all of the time but he just pasts it off with that cold mask of his.

'Oh fuck, I'm screwed' Kagome said quietly to herself.

'Yes mate you will screwed a few times, 10 at the least' Sesshomaru's beast said as he got a wicked grin on his face.

But while he was off in la la land he didn't hear his mate's next thought and that was his mistake. All of the sudden the quietness of the forest was disrupted by his mate's screaming.

But he knew he was about to have a battle because his mate screamed the name of the only person he didn't want to confront.

'SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOO, HELLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEE' Kagome screamed it was a long shot but hey it was worth it because Sango got to the well in a minute flat and she already threw Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru so she should be safe, right?


	14. Sora 13

She thought she was safe I mean you have a demon exterminator and you have a slightly out of control Sesshomaru. She really thought he would let her go because Sango was here. But she was wrong, she was wrong as hell. Within a few minutes Sesshomaru made quick work of Sango.

But she wasn't a dumb person as soon as she saw that Sango had started to lose she took off towards the well. She had a good head start and was over the lip of the well in a few seconds. Yeah everything was going great until Hojo showed up. That wasn't the least of her concerns at all.

When she finally got rid of him, she said hi to her mom and said she was only there to say hi and let them know that she was okay. She jumped over the well hoping like hell Sesshomaru had cooled off. And when she got to the other side of the well she had noticed that Sesshomaru had Sango pinned to a tree and was snarling in her face. He didn't even notice she was back yet.

That might be a good sign so she made quick work of the prayer beads. Again she wasn't dumb she looked in her grandpa's shed and found some blue and white ones. She knew she was going to have to infuse a lot of miko powers in it because Sesshomaru wasn't easy to subdue like Inuyasha. After she drained most of her miko powers she hid them behind her back.

'Why won't the well let me go through and get her demon slayer' a furious Sesshomaru and his beast asked.

'Only Inuyasha and Kagome can cross through the well' Sango said while squirming but she spotted Kagome and saw that she had a mischievous grin on her face. She knew something was going to happen and she knew it was going to be good.

'Sesshomaru may I request that you put Sango down' Kagome asked with a soft smile on her face. She knew this was something that was going to hurt her emotionally because she didn't want to subdue him but she had too. So with a little sigh she knew this had to be done.

'Mate, you dare run away from this Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru asked with fury in his eyes. He was going to punish his mate severely. How dare she run away from him? And his beast got out with just a few words and behold. Now a very pissed off beast like Sesshomaru was standing there. The look in his eyes meant someone was going to pay and Kagome knew it was going to be her.

'I'm really sorry Sesshomaru but what would you have done if I had stayed' Kagome asked in a gentle tone. She knew this was going to be very difficult. But hey it was worth the long shot.

'We would have mated and that would be the end of the story' Sesshomaru beast said haughtily.

'You and your beast are having trouble with this I see. I told you many times that I'm not ready to mate and I don't think I will be ever' Kagome said with a resigned sigh she knew this was going to be hard but not this hard.

'No we're not having trouble you are mate you keep denying this Sesshomaru and then you dare run away from me' Sesshomaru beast said with a blank expression.

"Time to play the jealousy card" Kagome thought. What she was about to do was going to make her sick to her stomach but she reminded herself that it needed to be done.

'I guess you never thought that I had never wanted you in the first place' Kagome said with a flick of her hair.

'Kagome what the hell are you doing' Sango yelled at her. But when she saw Kagome's face she knew this was hard for her to say. That's when it hit her Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru but since Sesshomaru has been really out of control lately she's going to stop it.

'Mate why are you saying this? You must not mean this' Sesshomaru beast said with desperation.

'Sesshomaru I do mean it. And I think it's better for us to go our separate ways. I'm very sure you can find someone to love. You see I fell in love with this guy named Hojo in my time and he wants us to get married. I told him I would think about it' Kagome was on the verge of tears. She couldn't do this not to him anyway.

'Mate stop lying… you have to be lying to This Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru beast said. He could feel his heart breaking and he could also feel he was slowly slipping away.

'I'm not lying Sesshomaru' Kagome said.

'Stop, I don't want to hear anymore. Mate is mine and you are staying and not leaving this Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru beast said with his hands clenched in his hair. She was not leaving him. Not now or ever.

'No I'm not yours I belong to someone else' Kagome said. She walked up to Sesshomaru and wrapped her hands around him in a hug. Very quietly she slipped the prayer beads over his head.

'Goodbye, Sesshomaru' Kagome said while a tear slipped past her eye. With that she walked off but she knew she wouldn't get far.

'Mate… left this Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru beast said with lifeless eyes. His last piece of sanity was lost to the world. But he could still feel his mate near by. His mate, his life, his one and only was leaving him.

With a howl the bloodshed was about to begin. He never noticed the prayer beads until she said the word.

'Sesshomaru, heel' Kagome said quietly. Once she saw his body slam into the ground, she took a look at how deep the crater was. It was much deeper and she knew 4 more heels would seal the deal and he would be knocked unconscious.

'Heel, heel, heel, and heel' with the last heel Sesshomaru was knocked unconscious.

Sango hefted Sesshomaru on Kirara and they took off towards Kaede's hut. They put him there with the other unconscious people and left from the hut. But they didn't go far.

They just went far enough so Kagome could cry in peace. After her crying spree they settled back down in the hut.

Kagome just knelt by Sesshomaru's side and kept and eye on him. As she was dozing off she heard Sesshomaru whisper something. She was curious as to what he said so she leaned in. His words were like an arrow through her heart.

'Mate don't… leave this Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru whispered in the midst of his sleep.


	15. Sora 14

Those words … those words were like an arrow to the heart but this arrow was charged full of sorrow and pain. What kind of monster was she to let this man go through hell and high waters just to get him under control? If she knew what emotional and physical pain it would bring him she would have sat him down and talked about the damn situation. The fates and those damn Gods wouldn't leave her the hell alone. And now she was sitting with a depressed Sesshomaru. This was her cry for help because she couldn't do anything right at the moment. Sesshomaru wouldn't talk to her and he wouldn't even look at her.

Inuyasha had been awfully happy for the past few days and it was starting to freak her out. He was always grinning and sitting a little too close to her. He was invading her personal space and she was starting to get nervous about it. Everyone, it seemed to her was making her an emotional wreck. Shippo was pestering her about some candy before dinner; Inuyasha kept trying to snuggle up with her, Miroku kept feeling her up, and Sango… Sango was being unusually quiet and it was unnerving her.

Sesshomaru was a different story. He wouldn't touch her, talk to her, or even look at her. The only thing that made her cry in the middle of camp was when Inuyasha was yelling at him he didn't even spare him a look but when he looked up their eyes met and his eyes were so dull… so lifeless and it was scary to think she had this effect on him.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked her and all Kagome could do was blubber out a response.

"What is wrong miko?" Sesshomaru asked her with no emotion at all. He was like a doll… lifeless. And with this realization just made her cry harder.

"Mama did I do something wrong" Shippo asked Kagome while his lip was quivering. He had huge crocodile tears in his eyes and that was enough to make her start wailing. Inuyasha tried to comfort her in his own little way and she knew he hated it when she cried but she couldn't stop.

"Don't get mad at me for doing this guys but Kagome will understand later why I did it" Sango said while giving Sesshomaru a meaningful look. After she looked at him she brought her hand down and slapped Kagome with all her might.

Kagome's head snapped to the side and her tears stopped. She was in a state of shock and she couldn't cry anymore.

"Get yourself together Kagome" Sango said while looking down on her friend with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Slayer why did you slap the miko" Sesshomaru asked with indifference but on the inside he furious. Everyone could tell by the sudden chill in the air and the increase of youkai. Even though his face was a cold mask they could tell he was furious.

"Kagome will tell all of you why I slapped her later when she has regrouped herself completely" Sango said.

"You didn't answer this Sesshomaru's question slayer" Sesshomaru said as he got up and stalked towards the slayer with his heart set on her destruction.

Before he could get even remotely close to the slayer a body was in front of him and it wasn't budging anytime soon.

"Just leave it be Sesshomaru" Kagome said while looking at the ground. She could feel his eyes zoom in on her and she avoided his gaze at all costs.

"Look at me Kagome" Sesshomaru demanded of her softly. She just couldn't look him in the face. No matter what she did she knew if she looked into eyes she would lose her resolve. She couldn't afford to do that. Sesshomaru was fed up with her resistance towards his demands and took her chin in his hand.

"Look at me Kagome" Sesshomaru hissed out. He was getting pissed off and he was getting pissed off fast.

Sesshomaru wanted her to look at him. Ha, yeah right. She did the exact opposite and looked everywhere but at him. She saw it before she felt.

"I'm tired of this Kagome why are you resisting me and my wishes?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes started to tint slightly red and his grip on her chin tightened slightly.

"Why are you pestering me about a question I will most likely answer later?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru while struggling to get away from Sesshomaru. When she finally got free Sesshomaru had gone completely out of control. She started to walk away from him but his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Where are you going mate?" Sesshomaru's beast asked. His dumbass master had been tip toeing around their mate and it was pissing him off.

"I'm going home Sesshomaru" Kagome said while not looking at him.

"God dammit Kagome would you fucking look up" Inuyasha yelled at her. When she looked up she saw Sesshomaru's beast standing before her.

"Wrong answer mate" Sesshomaru's beast said. Then he….


	16. Sora 15

***KIDNAPPED***

***KAGOME'S POV***

He pounced, pulling me into his arms and against his hard chest pulling the breath from my lungs. I felt the wind pool around me like a twister, I kept my eyes shut and my face against his chest trying to keep my face away from the chilling wind.

We slowed to a suttle stop and only when i felt my feet touch the ground did I open my eyes. I looked up to him and snapped.

"WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I screamed my face red with rage my hands at my sides balled into fists.

He flinched lightly, his beast still obviously still in control, "Why must you keep running from this Sesshomaru." he said lightly his eyes waivering showing the slightest emotion of sadness. It made my inside waver and the toughts to consoul him nearly over ruled my rational thoughts. Yet i couldn't let that happen i- i didn't want to get hurt again.

'No not again not like his brother' I thought and watched his face contort into an angry scowl.

"I'm not him kagome This Sesshomaru is simply myself I WILL NOT HURT YOU!" the raw emotion in his voice made me shake and tears fall from my eyes.

'maybe I should- should just try you never know until you try.' I thought looking into his now golden eyes that made my knees weak.

I walked up to him slowly knowing he had seen my thoughts, I had took a deep breath before rapping my arms around his neck lightly. he readily complied putting his head in the creves between my shoulder and neck, his breath wafting over it gently making me shiver, he purred lightly pulling me to him more, i smiled.

"Don't take this as a yes, its just that i will try and make this work but that means that you are going to have to meet my mother and that you are going to have to make her go towards you being my husband because yo uhave to remeber you have - compatition" I said and to be honest i hope she liked him i didn't want to spend my life with hojo.

I looked him in the eyes and i could see the smile in them it made my heart melt.

"I will did you not wish to go see them soon," he asked gripping my hand in his, i simply nodded.

"Then we will set out tomorrow at dawn," he smiled lightly and i returned it.

"Ok but do you think we could go back to the group inuyasha is probably have a hissy fit thinking that I have been kidnapped.

He nodded but the mischevis look in his eyes didn't waver, I sighed what had I gotten myself into.

* * *

Well there you have it please tell me if you like and if i am doing it justice please review:)


	17. Sora 16

***HELLO***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I smiled as we whizzed by the multicolored trees, all brightly colored with lush threads vibrant oranges in the most breathtaking yellows. The wind blowing in my hair made me feel like we were flying instead of running, it was quite surprising.

I looked down to the silver hair of my carrier, it felt like the finest of silk against my hands as they rested on his shoulders for support. My eyes ventured further towards his face, his magnetic markings trailing down the back of his neck, it made me shiver.

He looked back to me a smirk on his face as he chuckled lightly, "Do you like what you see?"

I gulped down whatever breath I had left and tried to mumble out an answer, my hands still twiddling with his hair even if the high speeds. I felt my face heat up as the blood rushed to it, lighting it up like a Christmas tree on Christmas.

This seemed to amuse him more as his chuckle broke out into a laugh, I was even more creeped out by that. I grunted and looked away the blush still very evident on my face as we came into the oh so familiar clearing.

The all old oak well broken down and beaten one by weather and age stared back at me and I couldn't help but smile. We touched down lightly onto the soft grass, the fall leaves covering what was left of it. I looked up to Sesshomaru he had a faint smile on his face is beautiful auburn eyes looking down at me emotion flowing from.

I smiled brightly before turning around and running towards my goal the place I've been trying to get for quite a while but a certain '_someone'_ didn't want me leaving.

But then again after quite a few hits from his brother and quite a few sittings for me eventually agreed to it, though he let me know he didn't like it trust me. Let alone the fact that I was going with his arch nemesis other than Naraku that is.

I touched the frail wood would gently smiling at all the memories, Sesshomaru came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes asking the inevitable question.

I stood up on the old bark balancing as to not make it break, I smiled as she shows handsome face and he smirked back before jumping up beside me. I sighed and laugh at the same time the possible with Sesshomaru at my side we jumped into the well calming purple aura swirling around us, as if enticing us to dance.

I finally felt like feet touch the ground once again, the well letting go of us with a graceful nature. I looked up to see the well house roof above me once again and I knew I was home. I could not get up the ladder fast enough in my opinion, I staggered up over the lip of the well Sesshomaru right on my tail. I reached my hands up and touched the old doors, looking at them as if they were going to whether away front of me. I brought my hands up to the old wooden handles and jerked the door open the fresh breeze hitting me hard. I took a deep breath and look back to show my tears in the corners of my eyes before I whispered, "I'm finally home."


	18. Sora 17

***BREAKING NEWS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I stood in front of the door that connected to my mother's kitchen. It had been over a month since I've been able to come back to my cozy little home. I stared at the old wooden door almost hesitant walking, what with my mom think. Would she be disappointed, angry, or even something worse? These were all questions that I wanted answered, and I wanted them answered now. I stared at Sesshomaru's chiseled face, is normally cold eyes filled with a rush of emotion, worry, confusion and hope stood out most me. I grabbed his hand trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay; he looked to me a small smile adorning his face.

I gently opened the door trying to not make too much noise, too bad that many things get past my mother. About 1.3 seconds later she appeared in front of us a pan firmly in her left hand. I could not help a laugh; Sesshomaru looked more confused than amused however. He stared at the pain in my mother's and absolutely bewildered.

"What kind of sorcery is this, do you expect to harm this Sesshomaru with this cooking utensil?" He said staring cautiously my mother; she lowered the pan slowly eyeing us cautiously.

"Umm Kagome dear, would you mind telling me this man is." She said slowly, setting up and down on the table. I laughed lightly rubbing the back of my head unable to think of the words to say to her.

'While you see mom, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. You know the one this tried to kill me because I pulled that sword out of their father's grave. When you see he kind of wants to marry me now and I'm here to tell you that I choose him over Hojo.' Ya I can already see what that would lead to, Flying knives and unruly course words.

Sesshomaru looked down to me his hand still tucked firmly in mine, he gave it a gentle squeeze smiling lightly I can already tell he heard what I had thought of.

He looked calmly at my mother before he began to speak , "I Sesshomaru Tashio have come to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage, or in demon terms the right to mate her."

I blushed lightly, he certainly was strait forward. I stared at my mom waiting for her to scream or yell telling me that I should be marrying Hojo. However instead she just smiled nodding her head.

"You seem like a nice young man and Kagome seems to be happy with you I give you my blessings since there is no man of the house to do it for you. If you are truly Inuyasha's half-brother that makes you the Lord of the West and that means you'll be up to take care of my daughter." She said picking up the phone and dialing in an unknown number, "I guess I should call Hojo and tell him that you have no wish to marry him." She said holding the phone loosely against her ear.

"I assume that you're going to want to have the wedding there so be sure to take lots of pictures for me. And you mister Better take care of my daughter or I will find you and I expect grandkids." She said waving a pen in Sesshomaru's face.

He just chuckled before replying, "Don't worry you can expect lots of grandchildren I assure you."

I blushed hard at this my face lighting up he just chuckled again, that dark smexy chuckle.

'Damn you Sesshomaru why do you always do this to me.' I thought to myself as my mother giggled.

"Aw young love, I remember doing the same thing with your father he always found a way to make me blush." She said putting the phone down, her conversation with Hojo over with.

"Well you best get going you have a wedding to plan but before you go I have a present for the both of you." And then she was gone up the stairs in a flurry of feet. It did not take long until she reached the bottom again standing in front of us holding two boxes.

She handed the first one to Sesshomaru, it was a small intricate box with the design of a rose in full bloom etched onto the front of it.

He opened the box slowly smiling to himself before closing before I had the chance to see what it was. I huffed and reached for it, he simply laughed and holds it out of my reach.

"Nu uh you're going to have to wait and see." He said lightly a smug smirk on his face and I can only sigh I knew I'd lost.

My mother been handed me a larger box, a smile firmly on her face she looked about him to tears. I opened the lid slowly, and gasped at what I found. It was a gorgeous white wedding dress; it had been edging down the side that shimmered in the light around the midsection there is a light maroon corset. It shimmered under the dim light as a calling to me. I looked to my mom and she just smiled nodding your head.

"It was the one I was my first wedding with your father." She said lightly, the memories reflecting through her eyes.

I smiled widely unable to find the words to express my gratitude. I brought her into a big hug my arms shaking as tears were brought to my eyes.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to wear this." I said lightly, still clinging firmly to her small form.

"Of course honey you look beautiful and it, now go you shouldn't keep your friends waiting." She released me and gave a small hug to Sesshomaru which he strangely returned.

"We will return after the wedding." That was the only thing he said before picking me up bridal style and walking towards the old Oak well the sexiest smirk adorning his face.

'Oh my what if I got myself into,'

* * *

ok well I tried to make it just a bit longer this time so please tell me how I did and if you liked it:)


End file.
